honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:HMS Nike
HMS Nike: * BC-09, declassified as CA-103 (built in 1460 P.D.), (not certain, if distinguished, so not certain, if present on the list of honor, may be named after firgate from Manticore Colony fleet) * BC-01, built in 1590 PD, distinguished in Battle of Carson in 1672 P.D., * BC-413, renamed as HMS Hancock when BC-562 commissioned (distinguished in Battle of Hancock) * BC-562, unique ("large BC") - HH11 (distinguished in some battles also, Oversteegen promoted to Rear Admiral) --dotz 18:54, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Now something doesn't make sense here: according to this, BC-09 was built a long time before BC-01, while BC-01 was Saganami's ship at the Battle of Carson, where the Nike legend started. How can that be? Was BC-09 used for over 200 years and then given the name after BC-01? -- SaganamiFan 21:48, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :An according to this, the Battle of Carson took place around 1557 PD, 33 years before BC-01 was built??? -- SaganamiFan 21:52, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::All above according to Jayne's Review 1905 (RMN), Polish edition, so if you see there any misteakes (comparing with original issue) blame Mr Polish translator (dangerous man who not only losts things in translation, but often adds). ::Vessel tactical number is technical thing, so Saganami's Nike just took free number BC-01 when commissioned. Infodump timeline is helpful, but it is not a canon (Weber likes to mix pathes with messing T-Years and M-Years). Check in SI1 for some quotation (...far far away, 300 years ago...)--dotz 18:13, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::Because my professional affairs (auditor) I am interested with topic of your studies (learnt German for 4 years also, but with unsatisfactory effect). So...auf wiedermailen.--dotz 17:10, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, then. I'll move HMS Nike (Original) to HMS Nike (BC-01) and we best leave out the stuff that doesn't make sense, or put it on the talk page ... it just won't make sense to me that BC-09 seems to have made it into the List of Honor before BC-01 did the heroic deed that put the name there in the first place. But I guess you're right, we'll just try to find out what got lost in translation... I'm a student of European Studies by the way, and currently learning polish :-) :::Do widzenia, -- SaganamiFan 19:27, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Poor Jane's translation is rather potential problem. The source of my information concerning Nike is small note connected with warships of that name, not warships on the List of Honor. So I think there were three "first Nike": * Manticore colony frigate, * BC-09 as first battlecruiser with that name (named because of first frigate tradition, not because of List of Honor, there were 8 other BC slots in tactical numeration also), * BC-01 as first RMN warship of that name on the List of Honor, ::::... and significant info about previous BC-01: to 1590 P.D. that number was assigned to HMS Triumph, declassified than and marked as CA-9. ::::Auf wiedersehen in Brussels (Do you study in Frankfurt am Oder? And how will you profite with your Polish proficiency (if I can ask about it) - I can imagine it with untranslated Sapkowski novels only :)).--dotz 20:54, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::::: Ah, now this makes sense! ;-) I'll rewrite the article to make clear which ships are on the LoH and which aren't... ::::: Well, I study in Bremen, althought I was actually born in Frankfurt an der Oder :-) our university specializes in eastern European culture and politics. I'm planning to spend my foreign semester in Kraków next year, and write my bachelor on the changes eastern europe undergoes throught European Union membership. -- SaganamiFan 16:00, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :: A little off topic but I am of German descent around the Posen area. --Farragut79 17:45, 26 October 2008 (UTC)- :::So I invite you both to my talk page. :)--dotz 08:36, 27 October 2008 (UTC)